Thin design is the current trend of 3C products. For the requirement of heat dissipation, different kinds of coolers are designed to be as thin as possible. Traditional cooling fans gradually apply fans having the technical feature of axial air-gap, which is relatively thin.
In conventional axial air-gap fans, their motor stators in each magnetic pole usually utilize the same conductor. The need of increasing the number of magnetic poles leads to the interference of N pole and S pole of the magnetic pole because of multiple silicon steel sheets stacked up together. This generates turbulence and affects the accuracy of the control IC of the fan, which may result in many troubles, such as undesirable condition of starting the fan.
Accordingly, the disclosure has developed an improved motor stator and a fan thereof which are capable of solving the aforementioned problems.